Vereinigung der Clans
Dies ist eine Geschichte von Flocke und Efeu. Es geht um Sonnenpfote und Eispfote, die eine schwierige Aufgabe bekommen. Hier geht's zur Hierarchie. Prolog Der Wind rauschte durch die Blätter der Bäume. Der kleine Bach plätscherte durch sein Bett. Pfotenschritte ertönten in der Idylle. Ein Katzenkopf schoss hoch. Das Fell war weiß. An den Schnurrhaaren hingen Wassertropfen. Eine goldene Kätzin schoss aus der Deckung der Bäume. Sie hielt neben der weißen Katze, wahrscheinlich auch eine Kätzin an. "Schneesonne! Komm mit, Regenplätscher möchte dich sehen!", miaute sie und wollte schon wieder los rennen. Schneesonne stand gemächlich auf und fragte: "Ist es so dringend, Lichtblitz?" Lichtblitz sah sie an. Dann antwortete sie: "Ja, es ist sehr dringend! Eine neue Prophezeiung!" Schneesonne trottete los, als sie an den Bäumen angekommen waren, preschten sie und Lichtblitz schneller voran. Ihre Bewegungen waren perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, als hätten sie es Monde lang geprobt. Die Bäume waren nur verwischte gestalten an denen die beiden vorbei flogen. Nach kurzer zeit waren sie bei einem blaugrauem Kater. "Regenplätscher? Du wolltest mich sprechen?", fragte Schneesonne und kam zu ihm. Regenplätscher drehte sich zu ihr. "Ja,", antwortete er, "aber auch mit Lichtblitz!" Die goldene Kätzin kam verwirrt zu ihm. "Was ist das für eine Prophezeiung?", fragte Schneesonne. Regenplätscher schüttelte den Kopf. Er antwortete: "Ich weiß nur das es etwas mit Eis und Sonne zu tun hat." Lichtblitz fragte nun: "Und wie lautet die Prophezeiung?" Der Kater sah die beiden Kätzinnen an. Dann antwortete er: "Eis und Sonne werden die Clans vereinen und den Frieden bringen, doch bevor der Frieden einkehrt wird das Eis einen Sturm mit sich bringen!" Die beiden Kätzinnen nickten und verschwanden wieder im Unterholz. "Eis und Sonne werden die Clans vereinen und den Frieden bringen, doch bevor der Frieden einkehrt wird das Eis einen Sturm mit sich bringen!", wiederholten sie. 1. Kapitel (Sonnenjunges/pfotes Sicht) "Mutter, steh auf! Wir werden heute endlich zu Schülerinnen!", quiekte ein kleines gelbes Junges dem das Fell vor Aufregung zu Berge Stand. "Warum kannst du nicht so ruhig sein wie Eisjunges?", knurrte Nelkenhauch, Eis und Sonnenjunges Mutter. "Wo denkst du hin? Natürlich kann ich nicht ruhig sein!", fauchte Sonnenjunges nervös, weil sie Angst hatte die Zeremonie zu verpassen. "Dann kommt mal her meine kleinen Wildfänge. Ihr müsst ja auch hübsch aussehen!", miaute die gelbe Kätzin liebevoll. "Wieso soll ich schön sein? Ich werde ja keine Heilerschülerin wie Eisjunges die dann nur öde Dinge macht! Wenn ich kämpfe werde ich sowieso nur dreckig!", dachte die kleine gelb-goldene Kätzin verärgert. Doch da wurde sie schon gepackt und gewaschen. So viel sie sich auch wehrte, Nelkenhauch hielt sie in einem eisernen Griff fest. Da rief auch schon Tannenstern und die beiden Schwestern krochen aus der Kinderstube. "Als Anführer des WolkenClans ist es mir immer eine Ehre neue Schüler zu ernennen. Sonnenjunges, Eisjunges, tretet vor!" Seine klare Stimme war überall auf der Lichtung zu hören. "Sonnenjunges, du bist nun sechs Monde alt und es ist an der Zeit, mit deiner Ausbildung zu beginnen. Von diesem Tag an, bis diese Schülerin sich ihren Kriegernamen verdient hat, wird sie Sonnenpfote heißen. Ich bitte den SternenClan, über diese Schülerin zu wachen, bis sie in ihren Pfoten die Kraft und den Mut eines Kriegers findet." Einen Augenblick lang schweifte sein Blick über die Lichtung dann fuhr er fort:" Mondlicht, du bist nun bereit für deinen ersten Schüler. Du wurdest von Kieselsand hervorragend ausgebildet und du hast bewiesen, dass du stark und mutig bist. Du wirst die Mentorin von Sonnenpfote sein und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass du dein Wissen an sie weiter geben wirst." Mondlicht berührte Sonnenpfote Nase an Nase dann setzten sie sich zu den anderen Katzen. Rosenblatt, die Heilerin, trat vor und miaute:"Katzen des WolkenClans, wie ihr wisst, werde ich nicht für immer auf Erden wandeln. Deshalb ist es an der Zeit, dass ich mir einen Schüler wähle. Ich habe eine Katze ausgesucht, die genau das mitbringt, was einen Heiler ausmacht. Die nächste Heilerin wird Eispfote sein." "Eispfote, akzeptierst du die Position als Heilerschülerin?", fragte Tannenstern. Mit bebender Stimme antwortete Eispfote:"Ja!" Rosenblatt fuhr fort:" Dann musst du beim nächsten Halbmond zum Mondberg reisen, um vom SternenClan akzeptiert zu werden." Tannenstern miaute:" Die besten Wünsche des gesamten WolkenClans werden mit dir reisen." Während Rosenblatt Eispfote mit der Nase berührte strahlten Eispfotes Augen. "Sonnenpfote, Eispfote, Sonnenpfote, Eispfote!", riefen alle Katzen des Clans. "Komm wir gehen den Wald erkunden!",meinte Mondlicht. "Gut!", Sonnenpfote hoppelte hinter Mondlicht her während Eispfote mit Rosenblatt im Heilerbau verschwand. 2. Kapitel (Eispfotes Sicht) Eispfote blickte ihrer Schwester nocheinmal kurz hinterher und ging dann hinter Rosenblatt in den Heilerbau. "Am besten werde ich dir fürs erste das einfachste zeigen!", begann Rosenblatt und verschwand in einem kleinen Loch, früher wahrscheinlich ein Fuchsbau. Nach kurzer Zeit kam ihre Mentorin wieder mit ein paar Kräutern im Maul herraus. Sie legte die Kräuter sortiert auf den Boden und setzte sich. Mit einem Schwanzschnippen deutete sie Eispfote sich auch zu setzten, was die junge Schülerin dann gehorsam Tat. Rosenblatt tippte mit einer Pfote auf ein sorgfältig gewickeltes Knäuel und fragte: "Weißt du was das ist?" Eispfote nickte und antwortete unsicher: "Spinnweben, oder?" Rosenblatt nickte und fragte: "Wofür sind die gut?" Eispfote überlegte. Sie hatte schonmal gesehen wie Rosenblatt, Spinnweben auf eine blutende Wunde von Kieselsand gedrückt hatte. "Zum Blutungen stillen, richtig?", antwortete sie zögernd. Ihre Mentorin nickte. "Und das?", fragte sie und tippte auf grüne, gutduftende Blätter. Eispfote wusste was das war! "Katzenminze!", antwortete sie sofort. Rosenblatt schnurrte zufrieden. "Und wozu sind sie gut?", fragte sie. Eispfote überlegte. Dich schüttelte sie denn Kopf. Rosenblatt schnurrte belustigt: "diese Kräuter sind gegen grünen Husten!" Eispfote nickt und tippte auf ein paar Beeren. "Das sind Wacholderbeeren! Gegen Bauchschmerzen!", miaute sie und Rosenblatt nickte. "Komm, ich werde dir im Wald die besten Kräuterplätze zeigen!", miaute Rosenblatt und ging raus. Die weiße Schülerin hinterher. Eispfote und Rosenblatt waren gerade auf dem Rückweg als sie an einem Busch mit lecker aussehenden Beeren anhielten. "Kennst du diese Beeren?", fragte Rosenblatt, ihre Schülerin. Die schüttelte den Kopf. "Das sind Todesbeeren! Iss sie und du bist so gut wie tot!", erklärte Rosenblatt streng. Doch Eispfote nickte nur. Im Lager sah sie ihre Schwester Sonnenjun-, Sonnenpfote und ging zu ihr. "Und wie war Dein erster Tag?" 3. Kapitel(Sonnenpfotes Sicht) Sonnenpfote erzählte Eispfote mit strahlendem Gesicht was sie mit Mondlicht gemacht hatte. "Und ich habe sogar schon fast eine Maus gefangen! Toll oder?", fragte sie ihre Schwester. "Ja und ich habe schon ein Kraut erkannt: Katzenminze!", miaute Eispfote stolz. "Ja Eispfote, es ist ja schön und gut das das dir Spaß macht, aber eigentlich muss das ja voll langweilig sein, oder?", fragte Sonnenpfote sich im Stillen. "Eispfote kannst du mir kurz zuhören? Es ist sehr wichtig!"Eispfotes Mentorin Rosenblatt war neben sie getreten. "Heute Nacht ist schon Halbmond und deswegen musst du mit mir kommen. Ruh dich noch etwas aus, wenn es so weit ist werde ich dich holen, gut?", fragte sie und Eispfote nickte während ihre Augen so hell strahlten wie schon lange nicht mehr. Kurz darauf verschwand sie im Heilerbau wo auch ihr Nest war. "Schlaf schön!", wollte Sonnenpfote ihr noch spöttisch nachrufen, ließ es jedoch bleiben denn sie wollte Eispfote nicht beleidigen. Sonnenpfote trottete träge zum Frischbeutehaufen denn sie hatte einen Riesenhunger. Dort angekommen wählte sie sich einen Fink setzte sich zu den Steinen vor dem Schülerbau, die von der Sonne schön warm waren. Gierig schlang sie den kleinen Vogel hinunter denn die Expedition des Waldes hatte sie ziemlich mitgenommen. Danach riss sie ihr Maul auf und gähnte herzhaft. "Sei leise!", fauchte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Sonnenpfote. Felspfote! "Sei doch selber leise Angeber!", knurrte Sonnenpfote ihn in ihren Gedanken an. "Hat's dir die Stimme verschlagen oder was is los?", fragte er hämisch grinsend. Gerade als Sonnenpfote erwidern wollte das sie ihre Stimme noch besaß, kam Hagelpfote zu den Beiden und miaute zu seinem Bruder:"Lass sie in Ruhe Felspfote!""Verliebt der Bruder?", fragte Felspfote noch immer mit diesem grässlichen Grinsen. Hagelpfotes Pelz sträubte sich, und einen Moment, sah es so aus als wollte er seinen Bruder angreifen. Doch er beruhigte sich schnell wieder und wandte sie wortlos ab um im Schülerbau zu verschwinden. "Hast du irgendwelche Probleme, du Felsbrocken?", fauchte Sonnenpfote angriffslustig. Wenn sie wütend war, dann so richtig. Sie fletschte die Zähne, baute sie vor Felspfote auf, ihr Fell sträubte sich und sie fuhr ihre Krallen aus. Obwohl Felspfote zwei Monde älter war, zog er den Schwanz ein und floh wimmernd in den Bau der unter der Erde lag. Zufrieden beruhigte sich die gold-gelbe Schülerin wieder und rollte sich für ein Schläfchen bequem auf einem der Steine ein. 4. Kapitel (Eispfotes Sicht) Eispfote wachte auf als jemand sie in die Seite sturste. Sie blickte auf und sah ihre Mentorin. "Na komm, wir müssen los!", miaute Rosenblatt und ging schon vor. Eispfote setzte sich auf. Ein komischer Traum!, dachte sie als sie schnell die moosfetzen aus ihrem Fell sammelte. Diese ganzen kämpfenden Katzen, und diese goldene blutbefleckte Katze... Ob das sonnenpfote war?!, dachte sie entsetzt. Ihr träum war sehr komisch gewesen und die goldene Katze hatte nicht mehr geatmet. Eispfote schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Zum Glück Riss Rosenblatt sie aus ihren Gedanken: "komm! Wir haben nicht ewig zeit!" Eispfote rappelte sich schnell auf und folgte der Kätzin. Sie blickte kurz zum Schülerbau. Eigentlich wollte sie ihrer Schwester noch tschüss sagen doch das ging nicht mehr. Schade..., dachte sie kurz und ging mit Rosenblatt aus dem Lager. Eispfote dachte den ganzen Weg nach, was dieser Traum mit ihr zu tun hatte, bis sie in Rosenblatt rein rammte. "Tschuldigung!", miaute sie schnell und stellte sich neben ihre Mentorin, "warum halten wir an?" Rosenblatt setzte sich und antwortete: "wir warten auf die anderen Heiler!" Eispfote setzte sich neben sie. Sie mussten nicht lange warten da kam schon eine älterer Kater mit einer jungen Kätzin. Rosenblatt flüsterte mir zu: "das sind Ringeltiger und seine Schülerin minzpfote. Die Heiler aus dem BlitzClan. Hab Respekt vor Ringeltiger er ist schon sehr alt, und minzpfote ist auch schon fasst soweit Heilerin zu werden!" Eispfote nickte und betrachtete die beiden beim näher kommen. Minzpfote war eine elegante, schlanke, silberne Kätzin. Ihre Augen waren sanft himmelblau. Eispfote würde es nicht wundern wenn sich jeder Kater um sie streiten würde. Ringeltiger war ein rötlicher alter Kater. Seine Schnurrhaaren waren schon grau und sein Fell zierten kleine Ringel. Seine Augen waren trüb und matt. Rosenblatt verneigte sich und ihre Schülerin Tat es ihr nach. Minzpfote lächelte sie an und fragte: "wer bist du den? Rosenblatts Schülerin?" Eispfote nickte und antwortete: "ja, mein Name ist Eispfote. Ich wurde heute erst Schülerin. Du bist sicher minzpfote, oder?" Minzpfote lachte wunderschön und nickte. Da kam ein braungetiegerter Kater mit grauen Flecken und gelben Augen. Er schien noch recht Jung zu sein. Nicht viel älter als minzpfote. Sie begrüßten sich freudig schnurrend und minzpfote stellte ihn der Schülerin vor: "Eispfote, das ist Buchenpelz. Buchenpelz, das ist Eispfote, sie wurde heute erst Schülerin." Buchenpelz verneigte sich höflich und die junge Kätzin tat es ihm nach. "Jetzt fehlt nur noch einer", miaute Buchenpelz. Ringeltiger schüttelte den Kopf. Minzpfote erklärte: "er meinte er könne nicht da es im DunkelClan grünen Husten gibt..." Buchenpelz nickte und die fünf Katzen gingen los. "Bevor wir träumen habe ich noch etwas zu verkünden!", miaute Ringeltiger am Mondberg. Alle sahen ihn an und er miaute weiter: "minzpfote! Der SternenClan und ich sind uns einig das du bereit bist volle Heilerin zu sein! Ich rufe meine Ahnen an auf diese Kätzin hinabzuschauen und ihr ihren vollen Namen zu verleihen! Minzpfote ab heute wirst du minzherz heißen, die Ahnen ehren deine Geduld und außdauer und wir heißen dich als volle Heilerin willkommen!" Minzherz sah ihn überrascht an, nickte dann doch und alle miauten: "minzherz, minzherz!" Wir legten uns um den "Berg". Eispfote legte ihre Nase dran. Ein Schock durchfuhr sie und sie fand sich auf einer Lichtung wieder. Eine weiße Kätzin, mit Sternen im Fell, kam zu ihr und miaute in einer wunderschönen stimme: "ah, kleine Eispfote! Ich habe dich schon erwartet! Es gibt etwas das du wissen musst!" Eispfote sah sie an und fragte: "und was muss ich wissen?" Die Kätzin lächelte und miaute: "Eis und sonne werden die Clans vereinen und frieden bringen, Doch bevor der Frieden einkehrt wird eis einen Sturm mit sich tragen!" Dann verschwand sie und Eispfote wachte auf. Sie blickte sich um. Ihre Mentorin lag neben ihr, auf der anderen Seite Minzherz. Eispfote seufzte und setzte sich hin. Sie sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Ringeltiger sich aufsetzte. "Das ist beunruhigend!", murmelte er. Was ist beunruhigend?, fragte Eispfote sich. Die junge Kätzin streckte die Hinterläufe, die vom liegen müde waren. Allmählich wachten auch die anderen Heiler auf und alle hatten denselben Gesichtsausdruck, besorgt und verwirrt. "Wir sollten gehen!", miaute Rosenblatt und ging voran. Die beiden Kätzinnen hatten sich vorhin verabschiedet und gingen nun leise nebeneinander in Richtung Lager. Ob alle dasselbe geträumt haben?, fragte sich Eispfote. Nein, wegen Frieden ist man doch nicht besorgt!, entschloss sie. Kurz danach kamen sie am Lager an. Eispfote kuschelte sich in ihr schönes warmes Nest und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf. 5. Kapitel(Sonnenpfotes Sicht) „Wie war´s am Mondberg?“; war das erste was Eispfote von ihrer Schwester zu hören bekam. Ein Knurren war die etwas karge Antwort. Die kleine weiße Kätzin verschwand ohne weiteres im Heilerbau obwohl Sonnenpfote extra aufgestanden war(und das mitten in der Nacht) um zu erfahren wie es dort gewesen war. Gerade als Eispfote im Heilerbau verschwunden war schlüpfte sie auch schon wieder hinaus um sich dicht an Sonnenpfotes Ohr zu beugen und flüsterte: „‘‘''Eis und Sonne werden die Clans vereinen und Frieden bringen, doch bevor der Frieden einkehrt wird Eis einen Sturm mit sich tragen!“'' “Was?“, war das erste was Sonnenpfote nach einer Weile hervorstieß. „Null Ahnung, Schwesterherz. Diese Nachricht, oder eher Prophezeiung, hatte der SternenClan für mich!“, seufzte Eispfote erschöpft, wahrscheinlich wegen des langen Weges. „Gute Nacht!“, miaute Sonnenpfote, weil ihr nichts besseres einfiel. Eispfotes Antwort war ein Gähnen. Beide verschwanden wieder in ihren Bauen, und ließen sich bis zum Morgengrauen nicht mehr sehen. Am nächsten Morgen weckte Sonnenpfote ein Fauchen. „Hör auf Felspfote! Ich bin nicht in sie verliebt!“, das war Hagelpfotes Stimme. Er klang sehr wütend. Das Lachen war eindeutig von Felspfote. Sonnenpfote rappelte sich auf die Pfoten und stapfte den Gang hinauf. Sie musste blinzeln, denn das helle Licht des Morgens strahlte sie an. Während Sonnenpfote ausgiebig gähnte, bemerkte sie, dass im Lager reges Treiben herrschte. Hagelpfote und Felspfote waren irgendwo mitten drin und machten sich nützlich. „Was ist hier eigentlich los?“, fragte Sonnenpfote Flammensturm, ihren Vater, der zu ihr getreten war. „Morgenfrost hat gestern Abend Fuchsgeruch beim Plätscherbach mit der Abendpatrouille gefunden. Deshalb verstärken wir Kinderstube, Ältestenbau und Eingang mit Brombeerranken von der LichtClan Grenze. Dort wachsen sie in großer Zahl.“, antwortete Flammensturm. „Aha.“, meinte Sonnenpfote etwas gelangweilt. „Sonnenpfote, wir sind in die Jagdpatrouille eingeteilt. Komm!“, rief Mondlicht in diesem Moment und Sonnenpfote rannte los. 6. Kapitel (Eispfotes Sicht) Eispfote tappte zum Frischbeutehaufen. Als sie gerade ein Kaninchen für Schmetterlingsflug nehmen wollte, hörte sie wie Hagelpfote und Felspfote sich stritten. "Du bist total in Sonnenpfote verknallt! Sie gehört mir!", hörte sie Felspfote fauchen. Hagelpfote fauchte zurück: "so wie du mit ihr sprichst wird sie ja wohl kaum dich wählen!" Eispfote blickte zu den beiden Brüdern und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Schon in der Kinderstube hatte sie solche streite des öfteren gehört. Hagelpfote hatte ihren Blick wohl bemerkt, den er tippte Felspfote an und zeigte mit dem Schweif auf die junge Heilerschülerin. Beide sahen beschämt zu Boden und Hagelpfote half beim verstärken der Kinderstube. Felspfote kam zu mir und fragte: "warum belauscht du uns immer?" Eispfote musste sich das lachen wieder verkneifen, bevor sie antwortete: "ich belausch euch gar nicht! Ihr schreit nur dauernd rum! Ein Wunder das Sonnenpfote euch noch nie gehört hat! Der ganze Clan kennt eueren Streit!" Damit nahm sie das Kaninchen und ging zur Kinderstube. "Wenn du noch was brauchst, Schmetterlingsflug, komm einfach zu uns oder schick jemanden, ja?", fragte Eispfote. Schmetterlingsflug nickte. Ihr Bauch war schon angeschwollen, es würde wahrscheinlich ein großer Wurf werden, denn bis zur Geburt würde es noch einen Mond dauern. Eispfote leckte sie einmal zwischen den Ohren und wollte raus gehen, doch Sturmblüte hinderte sie. "Kannst du mal nach Finsterkralle gucken? Er hustet in letzter Zeit so viel, möchte aber nicht zu Rosenblatt gehen!", miaute die Königin. Die Heilerschülerin nickte müde. Sie hatte bis Sonnenhoch keine Pause gehabt. Erst war morgens Unterricht, danach musste sie Kräutersammeln und sich dann um die Königinnen kümmern. Ob Sonnenpfote es leichter hat?, fragte sie sich und ging raus. Als sie ihre Schwester draußen mit drei Kaninchen sah, wusste sie das es nicht so war. Eispfote ging zu ihr und fragte: "Na, auch so erschöpft?" Sonnenpfote nickte nur, fragte dann aber: "wieso bist du erschöpft? Du musstest schließlich nicht die ganze Zeit jagen!" Eispfote kicherte. Ihre Schwester hatte das Heileramt schon immer komisch gefunden. Eispfote erklärte ihr das sie als Heilerschülerin auch viel machen musste. Ihre Schwester nickte nur und nahm sich eine Maus. "Hast du Finsterkralle gesehen?", fragte Eispfote noch schnell. Sonnenpfote schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu Hagelpfote. Die weiße Kätzin lächelte und suchte den Krieger weiter. "Es ist eindeutig! Du hast grünen Husten!", tadelte Rosenblatt, Finsterkralle. Eispfote sortierte gerade die Kräuter als sie ihre Mentorin hörte. "Du bleibst erstmal hier!", schimpfte sie weiter. "Aber ich bin-", setzte der Kater an, würde aber von Rosenblatt unterbrochen: "Krank! Das bist du. Du bleibst hier, Ende der Disskusion!" Finsterkralle hustete wieder. Hoffentlich hat er noch niemanden angesteckt...., dachte Eispfote als sie fertig war, mit Kräuter sortieren. Die Kätzin ging raus und holte sich einen Finken. 7. Kapitel(Sonnenpfotes Sicht)